


Explicit Drabble Collection

by Dog_Of_War



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: -loud shrugging-, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Rape/Non-con Elements, These will get updated as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dog_Of_War/pseuds/Dog_Of_War
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I'll be posting various drabbles & short stories that revolve around more explicit Reaper76. Tags will be updated as things are poured into this. Warnings are also posted in the chapter titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Débil - Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't beta anything. So if you see errors, drop a note and I'll correct it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier 76 jerking it to thoughts of our favorite Reaper.

_ Fucking hell. _

He feels like a horny teenager lying upon the rickety make-shift bed of the abandoned loft. Thin sheets having been thrown off in a twisting fit of restlessness before staring down the length of his body at the reason for it, one he tried steadfastly to ignore but it only made it worse. Leveling a cold glare at the prominent mound between his legs as it aches against the confinement of smooth lycra, the dark patch standing out against the soft grey material at the outline of the tip. Even now it throbs as he watches it, witnessing the wet shine of pre-cum visible in the dim light of the moon through the cracked window.

These moments are becoming a habit after every run in with that damnable wraith, as though his body didn't understand the difference between the thrill of fighting and fucking. It wants more of the rush, adrenaline spiking his veins until blood boils beneath the skin. And he can feel the hot stroke of need along his pelvis, the desire to spread his thighs while begging to be mounted again and again. Wants it until cum is dripping from his stretched hole, leaking around a stiff cock still buried inside as he writhes in ecstasy.

A stunted breath leaves him, length twitching in answer to his wild thoughts. It breaks already fragile will and he can't resist.

The flat of his palm trails up to naked chest, cupping his own pectoral and kneading the flesh. Eyes flutter at the soft strike of arousal it creates as 76 slides a pink nipple between his fingers, pinching before he grabs more forcefully at his chest while imagining a different hand groping him. How overly rough and heedless it would be, purposefully causing sparks of pain to pull a sharp gasp of surprise from the man beneath.

Soldier 76 moans quietly in the dark, hips jerking against the ragged mattress when nails dig into tortured pec. He continues to scratch downward, body twisting as he catches the sensitive nipple once again in a sharp pull, arching nails towards the center of his torso. Long, angry red lines are left in the wake, raising shivered bumps to the surface of the skin and feeling muscles twitch above his navel at the harsh treatment.

Teeth bite down on lower lip to contain the breathy groan that wants to escape, feeling a surge of submission to a ghost as hand wanders further down, thumb slipping in the waistband of the briefs. Nails bite roughly at the starting line of silvered pubic hair, eliciting another contained moan at his own teasing but knowing how that trapped cock would be steadily ignored until he broke down and  _ begged  _ for it.

"Please," he manages to choke out, quiet and vaguely stuttered.

_ ‘Not good enough.’ _

He strains up against the pressure of his own hand, needy for contact from the phantom that laughs cruelly at his attempts, just on the verge of a haunting growl.

"P-please! I need it, I fucking need you to touch me! I’ll do anything! Anything! I can’t take it, please!" He's shouting to the air in wild abandon, pinned to the bed by his own fantasy, nearly sobbing in relief as hand slips beneath the waistband, mentally forcing hips to remain trembling against the bed.

Fingers wrap around aching flesh, grip tightening at the throb of pleasure for long desired contact. A shiver breaks free at the first confident stroke, pushing foreskin up over the leaking tip before pulling back, exposing sensitive cockhead to pre-cum damp fabric. He whines as the pace of his own hand stutters, panting open mouthed and staring down at the sight of jerking himself off inside tight confines of underwear.

Muscles clench and contract all the way to his thighs, legs spreading open as the soldier thrusts upward into his own right hand as the left snakes down outside to openly grope at his balls over top soft fabric. A rough squeeze to the heavy sack on a timed jerk sets him moaning, loud and wanton as fierce whispered words tell him how greedy for cock he really is. How he's going to be stretched wide and fucked until he's raw, face held forcefully to the sheets as teeth bite into his neck, digging deep until he bleeds.

The shout of release is lost in the breath stolen from his lungs, cock throbbing and pulsing as hot cum stains fabric, white dribbling fluids smearing over his fingers, mixing into the patch of pale hair. He moans as it twitches still in his grip, milking himself of every drop until the sensitivity overrides and drags hand free of the soiled shorts.  


Thighs shiver still as sticky hand rests upon quivering stomach, panting harshly as he comes down from the orgasmic high. And blue eyes close as he delivers a drawn, tired exhale, too boneless to care about the drying mess he would be when the sun filtered through to wake him again.


	2. Someto - Generic Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little snippet of smut

**_“Ride me.”_ **

_He used it_. He used that tone as a hot whisper into Jack’s ear, skirting breath over sensitive skin that coaxes a chill to break down along the spine that ends in a pooling warmth low in his groin. Hands tighten their hold on Gabriel’s shoulders, using him as an anchor since he so desperately wants to drown, rocking back against the thick length and feeling as it spreads his cheeks, sliding lewdly along the cleft.

And Jack resists the urge to squirm, to writhe away from the shameless desire that it invokes with each tentative press as the flush deepens beneath pale skin. Because he wants to. Wants to slide himself down on that nudging cock and lose himself in bitten off moans and sweat slicked skin as he's stretched open for the man below him. It’s a silent craving to have strong hands gripping his hips, baring Jack down on each bouncing thrust of their bodies, for the growl of Gabriel’s voice when he fucks into the tightness of his ass.

Jack's thighs tremble, spreading wider as the blond lifts himself higher, teeth biting at bottom lip as he guides the swollen head towards wet stretched entrance. Breath catching, his voice shivering as he sinks down, pushing past the resistance.

_**“** Yes, Sir. **”**_


	3. Agonía - Dubcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Reaper76 dubcon. What more is there to say?

* * *

_And there’s blood on the covers_  
_From the curses we uttered_  
_To each other_  
_You played your part in this_  
Litost - X Ambassadors

* * *

 

  
It’s neither soft nor gentle.

Those hands that grab him don’t caress and the lips that meet his are punishing, biting.

But he’s here. And it’s the only delicate thought, floating on hopeful wisps of cobwebs from the past. But he’s here.

And as he’s pushed to the wall by an unforgiving hand, followed by a touch of chilled metal against the back of his neck, he submits. Biting the inside of his cheek to keep the rough grunt from breaching the air as those ruthless tips dig into soft flesh, the wielder knowing precisely the marks they will leave behind. Even his exhale of anger is half hearted and weak as waistline is tugged down over hips, wincing as a seam rips from impatient talons.

There’s no warmth when darkness leans in close, somehow feeling colder when they touch, and fingers flex in experimentation against warm throat.

Blue eyes close as though an escape of his own creation will be more comforting than the one given to him—unbidden and unwanted. Yet it only makes the scent of breath near his ear sharper, like thick soot it spreads and embeds into his senses, a black ash that sinks into his skin.

The choked sound that leaves him is twisted into a falsehood of pleasure, a pained groan that ends on heavy panting when impaled. Swift, brutal, merciless. And yet how he moans against the wall, nails scratching uneven surface despite the first trail of tacky red snaking down his thigh, smearing against pale scarred skin as bodies come together in another wet slap.

There's no fighting it, no attempts at rebuke or challenge.

Because he’s _here_.

And this is all he has left anymore.


	4. Dolor - Angst

Summer nights are always his favorite. The memories of shared laughter, whispered words and warm embraces. He can almost smell the sharp carry of wood smoke from midnight campfires, overseeing clear skies with comfort found in the steady quiet.

"Would it have been different? If I had told you about all this?"

He breaks away from the spectacle of the stars above and down at the man in his arms, catching Gabriel's eyes. Jack gives a soft smile in return to the question, holding on just a little tighter as though for reassurance to the questions of the world.

"Don't dwell on it," he speaks in an even tone, Jack almost believes the surety in his own voice.

A familiar chuckle in response. "It would have. You know it. We both do."

Jaw clenches briefly before relaxing, but he remains quiet, not wishing to reveal the same answer flitting across his thoughts. But the silence spoke louder than he wants it to, as though it were a finality. "You can't just enjoy this, can you?"

There's a soft breeze that ruffles the hair atop his head and even the white touched curls on Gabriel's. Jack wishes they were out on the beach, the one out in California where there was an attempt to teach a country boy how to surf. To have the scent of salt and sand surround them instead of this acrid wash of the city.

"You know me. I call it for what it is." A brief pause, clearing of the throat that's far too wet and another partial laugh when Jack buries his face against the crook of Gabriel's neck. "Getting soft on me now?"

"Shut up, Gabe." Lips whisper against the scarred flesh, the surface smooth and rough at scattered intervals. Jack can feel him melt back against his chest, the weight heavier than it was before. And he thinks of the ocean, of fierce brown eyes but the gentle smile reserved just for him. Always for him.

"Didn't think it was so cold this time of year." A shudder in response, as though the chill is cutting in at the most inopportune time and he can feel more than hear the hitch of breath that accompanies it.

"I'll take you somewhere warmer." A swallow, the action hindered by the knot that's formed there.

"Jack?"

Silence, nothing to fill the void of it but the rough breathing of the soldier that overwhelms the shallow inhales of another.

"Jack. Answer me."

Hands, bare hands, touch Jack's arms wrapped around the man beckoning for his voice. They're calloused from weapons and combat but capable of such gentle intimacy, even now as they coax away the grip that wants to hold on so iron tight. And he can feel the cold that comes off Gabriel's hand as fingers twine together, a rough thumb stroking over his own overly warm skin.

"Don't say it. Don't." A crack in his voice, squeezing desperately at the hand in his own, wishing it were an anchor instead of solace.

"Te amo...eternamente."


End file.
